Philip Walker
Philip Andrew Walker, commonly known as "Phil", is a 16 year old Gryffindor, son to Elisah Mary Walker, father unknown. Phil has been known to hang out with Keely Harrison (16, Ravenclaw) ever since he was 7, and recently, Phil started dating Ashburn Capulet (16, Ravenclaw). Elisah Walker Elisah was 14 when she gave birth to Phil, deciding to give him that name because "Phil" means "friend of horses". Her boyfriend of the time had left her upon knowing she was pregnant. When the small boy was born, she sworn to herself she would make him happy at all costs, thus, she left her Muggle school to stay at her home in Ireland with her mother, Mary Councel Walker. Elisah's dad had died the year before, leaving her and her mother alone. In the beginning, Elisah had a hard time adapting to taking care of a baby, but when he said "Mom" for the first time, she didn't care about how hard it would be. Soon, she would spend all her time with Phil, playing with him and making him laugh. Later, when she first found out Phil was gay, she wasn't surprised. She gave him all the support he needed and said she would always be here if he needed. They grew even closer afterwards, and only then did Phil start looking at Elisah as his mother and one of his best friends, besides Keely. And of course, Elisah isn't able to take a kick out of these things without making fun of Phil. Early Years When Phil got his first horse, he would spend all of his time taking care of him at the stable. He got Pegasus as a birthday present, which was a tradition in the Walker family. Everyone should receive a horse on their 6th birthday, being that Elisah had a beautiful brown racing horse called Thunder, and Mary Councel had a beautiful white mare called Mane, so Phil received a black stud called Pegasus. It was then that he started taking care of the stable, later taking care of it on his own. The year after, Phil was on his way to go take care of Pegasus, who had been sick, when he found a blonde girl feeding him a carrot, and was surprised to see he looked better. After small introductions, he learned that this girl was named Keely Harrison, and she told him all about her family and about how her mother died, to which she started crying. To cheer her up, Phil said that he never met his dad and that he didn't even know his name, but he didn't care much because he had an amazing mom and now an amazing best friend. They stayed inseperable ever since then. Around the time when he was 8, Phil noticed weird things would happen when he got mad. The plates would fly if he felt sad, the chandeliers would flicker if he felt a bit angered, and so on. He spoke to this about Keely, but she merely looked at him like he was crazy, although appearing nervous. Life at Hogwarts Phil only found out he was a wizard when he got his Hogwarts letter. Professor McGonagall had been the one to go to his house deliver it to him when he was talking with Keely in the living room. Elisah was terribly proud of her son, even more so after learning that Keely was a witch and her father a wizard. Phil got mad at Keely for keeping her secret from him, but soon forgot about it and just thought about how exciting this all was. Phil was sorted into Gryffindor, and besides being terribly sad that Keely was sorted into Ravenclaw, they would spend all the time they could together. If it weren't for Keely and her brains, Phil would have failed too many classes. Phil and Keely were 12 when their classmates decided to play a game of Truth or Dare during a free period. The Gryffindor was dared to kiss his best friend, and afterwards, they promised to never talk about it again, not because they felt embarrassed about it, but because it was like they had just kissed their sibling. It was then that Phil started noticing he wasn't attracted to girls, and, at the age of 13, one of his fellow Gryffindors kissed him unexpectedly. Afterwards, Phil would kiss every boy that showed interest in him, but he never went further than that or had a relationship with any of them, wanting someone special for such things to happen. Mary Councel's Death During the Easter holidays, Phil was asked to return to Ireland due to family issues. When he got there, he was greeted with the sight of his mother crying as she latched on to him. He instantly felt his heart sank, for something in his mind told him his grandmother had gotten worse from the disease she had developed. Mary Councel had asked to see her grandson, and when Phil showed signs that he was going to cry, she made him promise that he would always smile when remembering her instead of crying, for she wanted him to remember her for how happy he made her, for how he was one of the best things of her life. Mary Councel died the next day. Two days later, Phil attended her funeral with his mother and the support of Keely, but that wasn't enough when he saw his grandmother casket being lowered to the ground. He hugged Keely as hard as he could as the tears poured down his face, the loss of his grandmother finally kicking in. He only stopped when he remembered her words, to not cry when he remembered her, for there was no reason to be sad when he made someone happy. That was the last time Phil ever cried. Ashburn Capulet Phil first met Ashburn "Max" Capulet when he found a website called Tumblr, learning that the other boy had lost his best friend. Phil soon found himself caring for Max, as he got used to calling him, and after a horseride and talking for a while, they kissed. The young Gryffindor soon found himself head over heels the Capulet, who he asked to stay at his house since he had nowhere else to stay. Max is Phil's first (and hopefully, only) boyfriend. Category:Characters Category:OC